Hanami
by Simple-Minded Idiot
Summary: I've always loved him, regardless of everything. I can still remember when we first met. It was on one clear day. The sakura were in full bloom...


I had fallen in love with him the first time I saw him. Back then, he wasn't so cold. Back then, he was truly happy. He was simply Uchiha Sasuke. Not the Uchiha avenger. Not the number one rookie of his year. Not a fully-fledged ninja. Not our teammate. Not the one who had broken so many bonds. Not the one who betrayed Konoha and went to Orochimaru. Not the one who was in the hospital, nearly dead from his and Naruto's most recent fight, the one where Naruto finally got him home.

Naruto. He never really did break his nin-do. When I saw him carrying Sasuke-kun back to Konoha, I felt sorry for everything. Especially since I knew that he never really got over me. We're in a vicious love sort-of-triangle. Perhaps we were destined to be single for the rest of our lives, I don't know...

Sasuke-kun. He looks even more fragile now. The apparatuses that surround him, apart from his will of steel and his stubborn chakra, are the only things that are keeping him alive now. I'm doing my best to wake him up. But I'm growing older. He still stays young.

I was seven at that time and he was six turning seven. It was hanami season. Sakura trees were in full bloom. I was with my mother and father at the most beautiful sakura grove in Konoha. We were sitting under a sakura tree, on top of a blue picnic blanket. Everything smelled of sakura. Everything seemed so _right_. I giggled. My parents smiled at me. They were happy because I was happy. Anyway, who _couldn't_ be happy with this wondrous view and that fragrant smell?

"Everything's so pretty, niisan!" someone cheerfully exclaimed.

I turned to where the direction of the voice was. It was a boy that looked a bit younger than me. He was smiling the prettiest, sweetest, happiest, and most innocent smile I had ever seen in my seven years of life... Well... it still was. I could never _ever_ forget that smile. I could never forget that face. I could never forget him. I could never forget any of those no matter how much I wanted to. And I don't want to.

Loving Sasuke-kun just came so naturally to me that it sometimes surprises me. It still does. It's as if... as if... it was written somewhere out there that I was to love him even amidst the rejections and such. My only reason was that he was Sasuke-kun.

The boy gathered a lot of fallen sakura petals then threw them in the air. He laughed, then twirled while they were falling from the air. The older boy that was standing near him had a small smile on his face. The older boy gathered the nearby fallen sakura petals then made them fall on the younger boy.

I stood up, then timidly walked to them. The younger boy noticed me and smiled at me. I blushed.

"Sasuke desu! This is my niisan, Itachi! You?" he asked.

I looked at my feet which were shuffling on the ground.

"Sa-Sakura," I shyly said.

The boy laughed.

"You have such a pretty name," he said.

I blushed.

"You're named after these flowers," the older boy said.

I nodded. Suddenly, a hand was near my face. I looked at the owner of the hand and found out that it was the younger boy. His smile had widened a bit.

"Come play with us!" he said.

Children at the academy didn't want to play with me because I had a big forehead and all, but he seemed different. He seemed to not mind whether I was ugly or not. I think he saw _me_. He happened before Ino and before the red ribbon.

I knew then that I liked him. It took me a few more years to know that I was wrong. I didn't like him. I _love_ him. I still do. I always will. I can never help myself from loving him. I can never stop loving him. I guess... that's because... I saw him when he was just Sasuke-kun.

Every hanami, I go to the same place that I first met him. I only hope that he too, remembers that day that we first met and that he treasures it the way I do. Though I am also aware that it is highly unlikely, I know that Itachi is the only thing he lives for, I still hope.

Maybe someday, he'll get better. Maybe someday, he'll wake up from his coma. Maybe someday, we'll go under the same sakura tree where we first met. Maybe someday he'll return my feelings. And maybe someday... I'll get to see that smile of his again and hear that laugh of his once more. Just someday.

* * *

Sakura's point of view.

This is my first time posting something. I finally got the guts to do it. It's funny... I'm not that much of a SasuSaku fan yet I write this...


End file.
